


Two Sisters: Remembrance

by Eilan (Yvi)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Eilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember my sister. I remember her long, red hair and her green eyes. I remember how she was popular and how she could be so excited about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sisters: Remembrance

I remember my sister. I remember her long, red hair and her green eyes. I remember how she was popular and how she could be so excited about everything. And I remember the day I saw her the most excited about anything.

***

Lily knocked on the door. She had learned early on that Petunia hated her if she didn't. Petunia was older and of course right, she had to knock, it was the polite thing to do.

Even if she could barely restrain herself and she waited impatiently for about three seconds before she could finally her her sister mumble something she took as 'Enter'.

She opened the door and went in, her face flushed and her hands still trembling from excitement.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Petunia said, looking up from the book she was reading for only a second.

That couldn't stop Lily's excitement though. She waved the letter she had received in the air.

_"I got a letter!"_

"So? Is that such a surprise? And could you at least close the door?"

"Sorry," Lily mumbled and closed the door, but still continued to wave the letter. "Petunia, it's so exciting...," she began, but didn't know how to continue. Instead, she just went to her sister's bed and gave her the letter.

***

I remember she thought that I would be happy for her. But how could I? How could I live with the fact that she was special and I wasn't? That she got all the attention. I just went to school and got good grades. She went to school and learned how to do something even my parents couldn't.

***

_Dear Mum and Dad, dear Petunia,_

_wow. I arrived at Hogwarts yesterday and it's amazing! I like it a lot here, it's a big castle like I've seen on TV and it's just so huge. I am a Gryffindor now and Gryffindor is the best house. The people there are very nice. The boys in my years are very childish, but the girls are nice, especially Kathrine, a girl from London._

_I had my first lessons today and I am already doing good. Even got points for Gryffindor. I think I am going to be a good witch! It's all very interesting._

_I have to go and eat dinner now, in the Great Hall, which is also very huge._

_I miss you all,_

_Lily._

*

_Dear Petunia,_

_Mum wrote to me that you got an A in English. Congratulations. I just got an A too, for a Potions essay. Great, isn't it? I am so happy about it._

_Nothing else I wanted to tell you. I'll be home for Christmas._

_Best wishes,  
your sister Lily_

***

I remember how her achievements got better. Our parents didn't even understand the difference between most of the subjects, but that made her even more special. History and English and Maths they knew themselves, but Transfiguration and Charms? Unknown territories and much more interesting than a normal grammar school.

***

The front door closed behind her with a loud bang and she dropped her suitcase.

"Petunia," Lily screamed through the house, "I'm back!" Fully expecting for her sister to come down and greet her, she waited downstairs while her mother went into the kitchen and her father picked up her suitcase.

"Petunia!" she tried again after a few seconds. Why didn't she come down? Had something happened?

Finally, she could hear Petunia's voice. "Yes, I heard the door. No need to scream at me."

"Don't you want to come down?"

"Is dinner ready yet? Don't think so, so why should I?"

Lily was getting angry. She hadn't been home since Easter and her big sister didn't even want to see her. Climbing two steps at a time, she went to Petunia's room and opened the door without knocking. Her sister was writing in something she quickly closed when she realised Lily had entered the room.

"Don't they teach you to knock before entering at your stupid school? Four years at a boarding school and you forgot all your manners?"

"What is wrong with you, Petunia?" Lily said when she finally found her voice again. Petunia and her didn't get along very well, but she had never been greeted with such hostility.

"Nothing is wrong with me, just with you, dearest Lily." Petunia answered with what obviously was a fake smile and turned away from her shocked sister again.

 

***

Yes, I remember what I did to her. I even remember that I didn't want to say most of the things I did say. But there's no turning back, I said them. And I said them with the full intention to hurt my ever so lovely and good sister.

And I remember the day I began to hate her. Or rather, the letter she sent me.

 

***

_Dear Petunia,_

_I was very pleased to get your invitation and be assured that I am very happy for you. I am sure the wedding will be lovely and Vernon will be a good husband for you._

_However, I have to say I can't make it to the wedding. My NEWTs are nearing and I really, really have to study for them. Also, leaving Hogwarts during the school year is hard enough as it is._

_I hope you can understand this and I wish you all the best._

_You loving sister,  
Lily_

 

***

I remember burning that letter on the spot. Oh yes, Lily hurt me, my ever so perfect sister hurt me. And of course she was the best of her year or at least one of them, I don't know.

I remember she never met Vernon, and that I only met James once, that was before they married. Their wedding invitation was nice enough. I sent it back to her.

And now her son is back from another school year. Only a few years and he will finally leave me forever, so I won't have to remember any more.

But until then I'm forced to look into green eyes.

Oh yes, I remember these green eyes.

But the person they belong to is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2004.


End file.
